


A life's dream is love

by Isonade



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Basically all the gay shit you can find in a fic, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isonade/pseuds/Isonade
Summary: Viktor found what he’s been missing for the past 27 years





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Viktor!  
> I've been writing a lot of fics which I figured I'll post later when i finish them but for now take this, which I plan to make lengthy and cute so i have an excuse to avoid my responsibilities  
> This is after the grand prix, Yuuri’s hair is getting a little bit longer and they’re in Russia, living together
> 
> (Merry christmas)

A birthday to Viktor was always exciting when it wasn’t his own. He enjoyed surprising others with gifts and a party to gather with people he hasn’t seen in a long time but for himself, all he wanted was to be with a person he loved and yearned for, somebody he hasn’t had his entire life up until now.

‘’I know I couldn’t get you a gold medal for your birthday, but, maybe I can make it up to you.’’ Yuuri’s hands cupped Viktor’s cheek, rubbing against his pale skin. Their eyes locked, standing directly in front of one another with mere inches between them.

‘’Yuuri..’’ He rested his hand on top of the other’s pressing it against it cheek. There was nothing more he could ask of him but to let him stay by his side, knowing there was nobody else that’d make him feel the way he does when they’re together. ‘’You’ve already made it up to me.’’

As confused as he was, the words made his heart clutch and his blood pool up in his face. His admiration for the other had developed into love and the longer he stayed with him, the stronger it became, but he never once thought his feelings would ever be reciprocated.

‘’What do you mean?’’ His words stammered, not sure if he even wanted to know.

The older male grasped his hand and pulled it away from his face, sighing. His eyes glanced down at their matching rings, thinking of how his feelings can be played into words.

‘’Yuuri has been the only person to make me feel loved. Not in the way a fan would love me but in the way a partner would,’’ His tongue flicked at his dry lips ‘’and that’s all I’ve ever wanted.’’

Tears pricked at Yuuri’s eyes, smiling at the floor and watching the other fiddle with his ring.

‘’You’re the best birthday present I could ask for, Yuuri.’’ Viktor kissed his hand, leaving Yuuri speechless.

Looking back up, he watched his eyes water and his lips part open, mouthing words that were inaudible to him.

‘’..arr...me..’’

‘’Yuuri?’’

‘’Marry me.’’ He whispered, unable to make his voice any louder with the excitement that enveloped him.

Viktor’s eyes widened and his heart ached more than it ever had.

‘’Yes!’’ His arms wrapped around the other, holding him tightly and nuzzling his face in the nape of his neck. Despite talking about their ‘engagement’ before the competition, he never genuinely believed it would carry out like this and through it would remain a joke. Yet here they were, standing in front of their kitchen sink with tears in their eyes and smiles worth more than a billion dollars plastered on their faces.


End file.
